The preparation of a resin composition by mixing polyamide with a liquid-crystalline polymer has heretofore been proposed for the purpose of improving or enhancing the heat resistance and mechanical properties of polyamide. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a resin composition comprising a liquid-crystalline polymer and semi-aromatic polyamide. Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a resin composition comprising liquid-crystalline polyester, non-liquid-crystalline polyester, and non-liquid-crystalline polyamide. Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses a resin composition comprising polyamide, a liquid-crystalline polymer, thermoplastic polyester, and red phosphorus.
However, according to the study of the present inventors, the composition described in Patent Document 1 has excellent heat resistance but low tensile properties. Moreover, the composition described in Patent Document 2 has poor extrudability at the content of each polymer within the range described therein and is therefore unpractical. Furthermore, the composition described in Patent Document 3 has less-than-excellent heat resistance and low tensile properties due to a small amount of the liquid-crystalline polymer formulated.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-32870    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-103867    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-109687